1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for transferring a work piece from a loading location to a processing location. More particularly, but not necessarily exclusively, the present invention relates to welding systems in automobile assembly lines. For example, the invention may be applied to a parts loading jig which is transferred between a welding station and a loading station.
2. Description of the Related Art
The auto industry has, in recent years, seen significant improvements in work place efficiencies. Robots are able to perform certain repetitive tasks with improved repeatability and accuracy.
It is common, for example, to have robots weld the vehicle sub-assembly components on a jig which holds the component parts of the sub-assembly in position at a welding station. Conventionally, the jig is transferred to a loading station which is a safe distance from the welding station to prevent injury. The jig is then ‘tilted’ to an angle making it more readily accessible to the assembly associate to load the jig.
Two drive units are normally used to perform these functions; one to transfer the jig between the welding and loading stations, and the other to ‘tilt’ the jig once it arrives at the loading station. The two drive units are independent, which means they have to be programmed and maintained separately, adding expense to the assembly process.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a more efficient and cost effective transfer system.
It is another object of one embodiment of the present invention, to provide a transfer system for use in a welding installation wherein the transfer and tilt functions can are carried out by a single drive unit.